There has been an explosive growth of mobile traffic demand. With the advent of 5G, increased bandwidth and better network capabilities such as lower latency are expected. 5G networks are expected to utilize small cells, such as microcells, picocells or femtocells, to increase bandwidth. Such small cells will be deployed particularly in locations of high bandwidth consumption, such as urban environments. Small cells may utilize millimeter band mmWave communications, for example in the ranges between 2.4 and 5 GHz. These mmWave communications have different properties than traditional cellular communication waves.